


I Have A Heart On For You

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Apples and Ambrosia [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aphrodite and Freya are probably gonna murder Alec for this, Immortal Alec Lightwood, like there's rules about these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return. - Eden Ahbez





	I Have A Heart On For You

**Author's Note:**

> It's... it's literally 5am. Why am I still awake? Why are you doing this to me, Malec? LET ME REST!
> 
> Alternate song: As I Am by Heather Dale
> 
> This is set about a week, give or take a few days, after It's Safe to Say, They'll Try to Take From Me

_Well I’m not sure now what's left to do,_  
_Or if my actions are loud and clear to you,_  
_So I guess that I’m just trying to say,_  
_I fucking love you._  
_I guess that I’m just trying to say,_  
_I fucking love you._  
_I’ve pinned my heart to my sleeve,_  
_So that the whole world can see,_  
_I have a heart on for you._  
~Heart On, Celldweller

* * *

“Magnus, I think I have a way for you to become like me.” Alec says, when they’re having an afternoon study session at Floki’s, hiding out from the Clave. “Our own little Miracle Day.”

“Do not speak to me of that!” Magnus snaps, offended. “They let Ianto die, and all it would have taken to save him is a blood transfusion? Ugh, no.” he says, throwing his hands in the air in total disgust and exasperation. “No.”

“Okay, okay, sorry. But I think I know how to make sure you’re here with me until the end.” Alec says, laughing at Magnus’ vehement hatred of the final instalment of one of their favourite shows.

“Keep talking.”

“I don’t think your father has the kind of power needed to make you like me, but somehow I feel like it could start a fight if you went through the same ritual I went through?” Alec asks, cocking his head to the side, Magnus nods.

“Yes, my father would never accept the gods making me one of their own. Not that he could really do much about it once it was done, but he could destroy a lot of their hard work.” He says, shrugging his shoulders. “We don’t really talk about it, but Greater Demons are exceptionally territorial about their children, because we carry sparks of their tainted angelic grace. They only get it back when we die, then we just become a voice in the back of their mind for the rest of eternity.”

“That’s… kind of creepy, not going to lie.” Alec tells him, making a face. “But anyway… this book talks about a binding rune, like the Wedded Union and the Parabatai Rune but it’s stronger, permanent, not even death can remove it. Because runes themselves aren’t angelic, this one could be drawn on you, too.”

“Okay?” Magnus asks, moving from his seat to sit beside Alec, making grabby hands for the book, Alec hesitates before handing it over.

“It’d bind your life to mine, your heart to mine, your soul to mine, and vice versa. I think it means that you’ll die with me if I die, and rise with me when I rise again, but…”

“Don’t care.” Magnus whispers, as he’s quickly reading through everything there is on the rune. “As long as we’re together, I don’t care.”

“It- it’s a lot, Magnus. What if we… what if we fight again? Break up, one of us disappears off into the unknown for years at a time? You’d still be bound to me, could die randomly at any moment. Couldn’t fall in love with another, because our hearts, our souls would be bound.” Alec says, unhappy to be even voicing the thought, but he must.

“Don’t. We’re not going to be breaking up. We’re going to be together until all life ends, Alexander. I won’t-I won’t accept anything less. And this? This rune could give us everything.” Magnus replies, his voice shaking. “We’re never breaking up.”

“Okay. I just- I don’t want you to ever resent me for this. Becoming immortal for you? That’s nothing compared to _this_. If we break up, and I get tired of life, I can always just get someone to put me into a magical coma, and I’ll just never wake up. But you-you’ll be tethered to me for eternity.” Alec replies, pushing the point, because Magnus is it for him, he’s known it since he kissed Magnus at his failed wedding. He might not be a Shadowhunter anymore, but the damage is done, he will love once, fiercely. But Magnus? Magnus has had 17000 lovers. Alec can’t kid himself into thinking he’ll be enough for him for eternity.

“We. Are. Not. Breaking. Up.” Magnus tells him, starting to sound angry. “Alec, I love you. I will love you until the breath leaves me. I gave up my magic for you, granted I got it back by breaking your heart, but I gave it up for _you_. I love you so much. I can’t imagine living without you, not now. This-this rune is-it’s nothing compared to what I would do to stay by your side. I’m invested in you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I’d start a war with Edom if it was the only way to be by your side.” Magnus snaps, tears spilling over his eyelids.

“Magnus-“ Alec starts, because he didn’t mean to hurt Magnus with this conversation, he just wanted to make sure, he just wanted _Magnus_ to be sure.

“You said, before, that if you knew I was trying to become mortal for you, that you would have stopped me, it’s why you didn’t tell me that you were doing the Ritual. You were right, and the reason I wasn’t angry, is because I was trying, I _was_. I was looking everywhere for a way to become mortal, because losing my magic didn’t even do it. So, I was looking everywhere, getting ready to make as many deals as I had to, and then… I came home one day, and there you were. Standing in our bathroom, glowing golden and divine, those black runes I loved so much, turned golden, and you were telling me the sweetest news.”

“Magnus.” Alec whispers, takes Magnus’ hands into his own, squeezes them tightly. “I didn’t-“

“I was horrified for you, but I was selfish, Alec, because I was _happy._ I-I was _overjoyed_. When you fell asleep, I went, and I paid tribute to all the Greek and Norse gods known to the Warlock world, because I didn’t know who your patrons were, and _I didn’t care_. I was just so _thankful_. I’ve been telling you since I came back from my stupid stint as Forseti, that I would never leave you again. Have you not been believing me? Have you thought I’ve been lying to you for two years?” Magnus asks, his eyes golden and stinging with tears, he pulls his hands free from Alec’s to wipe at his eyes.

“No. I just-“ Alec starts, but he’s cut off yet again.

“And when you _died_ I wanted to follow you into the darkness. I was busy promising myself that I’d bury you, and throw myself at the Clave, that I’d destroy as much of it as I could before they killed me, and then you woke up in my arms, and then once again you were telling me the sweetest news. I brought you home, I held you in my arms and I cried for _hours_ , Alexander. I cried until I couldn’t cry anymore, until I couldn’t stay awake anymore. The sex magic, that was as much for me as it was for you. I owe Aphrodite and Freya more than I can ever say, because they made you immortal, and they went a step further when they didn’t have to, I can’t even thank them enough. So, no, Alec, we’re not breaking up, we’re never breaking up, because I think-I think I would die if you left.” Magnus says, before he seems to just _break_ , falling into Alec, clinging tight to his clothing and crying.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Alec whispers, as he cradles Magnus in his arms, rubbing soothing circles into his back. “I’m sorry, I just-I just wanted you to be sure. I’m sorry.” He says, unsure of what else he can say or do to fix this. “I’m so sorry.”

“I should have known.” Magnus whispers against his chest, his hands still clenched in Alec’s shirt. “Every time I told you that I wouldn’t leave, you told me that all you wanted was my love. _I should have known_.”

“It’s not your fault.” Alec replies, sighing heavily. “I guess I’m still just a little intimidated by the fact I’m number 17001.”

“I never should have told you.”

“I was the idiot who asked.” Alec says, frowning, he hesitates, feels Magnus tense up in his arms. “I-I had a plan for how this was going to go. With Lydia, it was kind of just spur of the moment, because I knew what I wanted, what I thought I couldn’t have. But I had a plan for this, I’ve gone and messed it all up myself, and it’s probably against all the rules of romance to do this while you’re currently crying into my chest, but… Magnus Bane, will you marry me? Be by my side until all life ends?” Alec asks, managing to pull a small jewellery box out of his pocket without having to fight Magnus for access to it. Magnus' breath hitches and then he starts sobbing, and Alec feels like cold fingers have clenched around his heart. “Magnus?”

“You have to ask me _now_?” Magnus asks, his words almost unintelligible through his sobs.

“I told you I had a plan.” Alec answers, panicked. “Should I have kept to the plan, and just waited or-?”

“No.” Magnus says, and Alec flinches. “I mean, yes. I mean… yes, I’ll marry you. No, you shouldn’t have kept to the plan, this-this is fine.” Magnus corrects himself quickly, hiccuping as he tries to stop crying. “I’m sorry.”

“We’re a mess.” Alec whispers, laughing. “But I love you.”

“I love you, too. And the wedding better be spectacular, because there’s no damn way I can tell anyone about _this!”_ Magnus replies, his voice still shaking, his breaths still coming in gasps, Alec snorts.

“Yeah, sure, you’re currently the only one with a job, darling. So, you’re paying for the wedding.” Alec points out, smiling.

“I see how it is.” Magnus answers, giving a soft little laugh. “You just want me for my money.”

“Oh, yes, that-that’s definitely it. Mhm.” Alec says, chuckling, before he jostles Magnus a little and waves the jewellery box at him. “I’ll have you know I had to declare bankruptcy after buying this.” Magnus smiles at him as he let’s go of Alec’s shirt to grab the jewellery box instead.

Magnus takes a deep breath in before opening the box, and gasping, the ring is beautiful. The band is black tungsten with golden runes carved into it, Magnus recognizes Protection, Promise, Success, Trust, Understanding, and the Wedded Union, along with another that he doesn’t recognize. The gemstone is a pink that he doesn’t recognize either.

“What does this rune mean?” he asks Alec, running his finger along the unknown rune.

“It’s the Share Love rune, Floki found it for me.” Alec answers, carefully taking Magnus hand into his own, he presses a kiss to the back of Magnus’ hand, and then with his finger, he traces the Share Love rune. Magnus hisses as the rune begins to form on the back of his hand, shining golden as all Alec’s runes do. He gasps, and squeezes Alec’s hand tightly, tears forming in his eyes again as he feels a rush of warmth, and safety, and... love, he doesn't know how else to describe it, just love. “It lets you feel how I feel about you.”

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus exclaims, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, tears falling from his eyes. “Thank you. It’s amazing.” He whispers, taking a few deep breaths in, trying to rein in his emotions, before returning his attention to the ring. The rune still glowing warm on his hand. “The gemstone? I’ve never seen this before?”

“It’s Morganite. It represents divine love and emotional healing.” Alec replies, smiling softly.

“That’s perfect.” Magnus tells him, breathless. “It’s absolutely perfect.” He says, slipping the ring onto his finger, it fits perfectly, too. He grins at Alec with the light of the sun.

“Yes, I thought so. I’m glad you like it.” Alec says, relieved, tension he didn’t know he was holding suddenly releasing from his shoulders. He presses a soft kiss to Magnus lips, before resting their heads together. “I’m sorry I upset you.”

“I think it would have happened sooner or later. I don’t think you even realized you were still waiting for me to just up and leave again.” Magnus replies quietly, regretful.

“Yeah, still. Sorry, and sorry for ruining your engagement story.”

“Don’t worry about it, the wedding will be so fantastic it’ll make up for it.” Magnus promises, and Alec laughs.

“I’ll hold you to it. Now, do you think we should leave before Floki comes back and yells at us for defiling his library with wild engagement sex or-?”

“Yes, let’s leave. Let’s go home, and if the stupid Clave interrupts our _us_ time, I’m going to send them all to hell.” Magnus replies, forming a portal and carefully getting off the couch, pulling Alec up with him.

“I’ll join you.”

“Of course, we’re together for the long haul, Alexander. Where you go, I will go.”

“Alright, let’s hold off on the wedding vows, Magnus. I only planned so far…” Alec retorts, Magnus bursts into laughter.

“This we can plan together.” Magnus says, kissing him as they step through the portal.

* * *

_I guess that I’m just trying to say,_  
_I fucking love you._  
_In the lowest depths, the highest heights,_  
_Through the shortest days and the longest nights._  
_The warmest fires, the coldest ice,_  
_Through the brightest place and the darkest times._  
~Heart On, Celldweller


End file.
